Seeing Who He Is
by Just A Girl1550
Summary: AU Sess/Kag Kagome and Sesshomaru have been friends for a short time, but they both feel the attraction that lies behind their friendship, but when Sesshomaru abruptly stops their friendship, what does Kagome do to get it back? R
1. It Begins

Here's a Sess/Kag for the lovers of that pairing  Oh… it's AU and no one is aware of demons and stuff….. Enjoy!

JustAGirl

P.S REVIEW!!

#

Kagome watched as the person in front of her moved up to the stage. She took a deep breath and tried to stay calm.

'Tried' being the operative word.

She moved to the curtain aside and looked out into the huge crowd. She looked for her mom, grandpa, and Sota. She found them in the front row and she tried not to look for Sesshomaru.

She was still thinking about what he had said earlier.

FLASHBACK

"**I'm sorry, my father thinks we shouldn't see each other anymore. I'll wish you good luck and that's all I can say." Sesshomaru's amber eyes were so open now, venerable and soft. If Kagome knew he wouldn't cry, she would have sworn they were filled with tears. **

"**B-But Sesshomaru-kun, I thought your dad liked me?" She didn't get what he was saying. They had been friends for the last six months. Kagome remembered the day they had met. **

**She had been the only girl at school that didn't faun over him, too busy caught up in her studies and her friends that she missed the new addition to the student body. **

"**No. I-I can't see you any more, Just go away!" Sesshomaru's tone had taken her aback, and she had run out of the choir room. **

**It had been only yesterday that he had said they could be friends forever, and now it was all gone.**

**END FLASHBACK**

Kagome sighed and leaned back behind the curtain and leaned back on the wall.

'_Ok Kagome, relax and let your fears float away. Think of clearing your throat and making it easier to make me sing…Oh, look at that wall, it's white and pale and looks like _

_Sesshomaru's skin-' _Here Kagome stopped thinking all together and decided to keep her mind blank, all too soon her turn came.

She walked up on stage and blinked as the bright lights were turned on her.

"Hey guys, this song is for my best friend, Sesshomaru!"

"_And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape._

I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.

I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me  
But I can't ask You to give what You already gave

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I've gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I've gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging  


_You to be my escape._

I fought You for so long  
I should have let You in  
Oh how we regret those things we do  
And all I was trying to do was save my own skin  
But so were You

So were You_"_

As she finished she was greeted with silence.

Then everybody was standing up and screaming that she was great.

Kagome smiled and left the stage; sweating and happy.

She realized she had lost track of her friend Ayumi after she had been done singing, so she went looking for her.

On her way she passed the Principal's office, she heard muffled voices coming from the office and stopped to hear them better.

"Sesshomaru, don't fight. You know that keeping your distance from the human is best. You don't want to hurt her. And just because Naraku hasn't found us yet doesn't mean that he won't soon. Don't you remember what he did to Rin? Do you really want that to happen to Kagome?" At this, she stiffened and leaned in to listen to more of this mysterious person who spoke as if he and Sesshomaru weren't human.

"I know. And I don't." Sesshomaru's voice was soft and cold. Hard, too. Kagome gasped softly, she had never heard his voice so uncaring, sure he was distant and occasionally mean, but never so cold and devoid of emotion.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and Kagome was flung inward.

"Oof." Kagome landed on the floor in an ungraceful heap. She was lifted up after only a second by the back of her shirt, like a cat picking up her kittens by the scruff of their neck.

"Well, if it isn't the ignorant human herself."Said the person who picked me up, and with that he brought me closer to his eye level. This was the other person talking, and with a start I realized it was InuYasha, Sesshomaru's half-brother.

"InuYasha? What are you doing here, and where is Sess-"Here she was cut off as InuYasha transferred his hold from her shirt to her neck without dropping me.

His arm was a blur that she couldn't see. Kagome began to realize he was starting to cut off her oxygen, she panicked and started to claw at his hand, she realized with a jolt that Sesshomaru was standing right behind InuYasha and he was staring at her with unbridled fury. She shook and stopped her feeble 

attempts to get InuYashas' unusually sharp fingernails from around her neck and stared at Sesshomaru with horror.

"Well, at least she knows when to give in to the inevitable, man Sesshomaru she's even smart enough not to scream, you sure know how to pick them." InuYasha's voice was hard and unrecognizable.

She gasped for breath and opened her mouth to speak. "Wh-why a-are yo-you doing t-this, Ses-Sessho?" She didn't have enough breath to complete his name, but she got her point across.

"You are nothing but a lowly human. I am a Prince of Demons, you have no right to speak to me that way." All this was said through clenched teeth.

As Kagome's vision was fading, she heard a sweet sound fill her ears. "What is that sound? Can you hear it?" She asked in wonderment, not paying any attention to the fact that she could breathe again, and that now instead of InuYasha standing before her, there was a woman. She had long, straight, black hair and was wearing Miko garb. Her brown eyes were the same shade as Kagome's.

"My name is Kikyo, you are my incarnation Higurashi Kagome."


	2. Kikyo's Story

Ok, **ice princess 4 sess**- The song is be my Escape by Relient K

Here is the Second chapter, and I'm sorry it took me so long… my school started early, and I don't have enough time in the day…

JustAGirl

Chapter 2: Kikyo's Story

**Last Time:**

**She had long, straight, black hair and was wearing Miko garb. Her brown eyes were the same shade as Kagome's.**

"**My name is Kikyo, you are my incarnation Higurashi Kagome."**

This Time:

"Your reincarnation?" A stupefied Kagome asked. "B-But I'm just Kagome, I'm no one special… not really."The woman smiled and shook her head lightly.

"Kagome, you are my reincarnation and I have something to show you." Kikyo stepped forward and placed a dainty hand on Kagome's forehead and began to chant under her breath.

Kagome was surrounded in a soft pinkish light that was becoming brighter and brighter.

"I will show you my past, and what it has to do with InuYasha and Sesshomaru-sama."

**Kikyo's Point Of View**

"_Lady Kikyo! InuYasha-sama has come and he is very angry." A villager ran into my hut, a panicked expression on his face._

"_Show me where he is." I was furious, how dare InuYasha come and scare my people just because I didn't agree to marry him! _

_Men, demons, and half-demons, they're all the same! They all want possession of something, or someone! The villager walked me out into the bright sunlight, and over to the edge of the forest, and sighed._

"_He is by the God Tree. He doesn't want anyone bothering you, but I'll have some of the warriors follow you, just in case." I smiled in gratitude and walked into the forest._

_I came upon InuYasha a few feet from the roots of the gigantic God Tree. He was sitting in a very undignified position for a Prince and he knew it. He wasn't the more dignified of the two Western Princes. Sesshomaru-sama had enough dignity to last InuYashas' and his lifetime. _

"_Kikyo." His voice was angry and hard. I winced, knowing that I was going to get yelled at. No matter what I tried to tell myself, I actually did love InuYasha, but I had my duty to my village, and my sister, I couldn't go marrying a Prince when ever my heart so desired. "I-I can't see you anymore. My father forbids it." I was so shocked! We had been friends for a year, and we had both felt ourselves falling for each other, and I had met his father, he had seemed to like me. _

"_W-What? Did I do something wrong? It is because I didn't agree to marry you? InuYasha, I can't, I am needed here!" My voice was uncomfortably tight and blocked. I couldn't see how this could've happened, just the other day he was proposing! I had hoped you would understand, but apparently you don't." I made my voice sound hard, but I know it cracked and I cursed myself for my weakness. _

"_NO, I mean no Kikyo, I am so sorry, but there is something I can't put you through and us being together would make it worse. You could get hurt, or even die." InuYasha walked up to me and I looked into his Amber eyes and saw that they were slowly filling with tears. I gasped._

"_I-InuYasha. I-I-"I couldn't spit out those three little words! Damn it! Why? I started to try again, but suddenly felt a heavy presence, violent and hungry for power. "InuYasha, what is that? That presence?" His features were going from almost crying to wide eyed shock._

"_No, no there isn't enough time. She is going away! Please leave her alone!" InuYasha was whispering and trying to stay calm. While, me on the other hand, wasn't even trying. _

_The presence was over powering, smothering my hopes and dreams, and hanging in the air like a big, black cloud. Invisible as it was I could almost see it, the presence was so evil and unwanted. _

"_K-Kagome? I want to tell you something." InuYasha's voice was shaking, so I took my eyes off the sky and looked down to him. "I well I –I well see I, Oh Damn it!" InuYasha flung his arms up and pulled me closer to him and took my chin in his fingers and slowly put his lips on mine, I immediately forgot about the evil presence and wrapped my arms around his neck. _

_We stood there for a while, then he pulled away. "I Love You, Kikyo." I smiled and opened my mouth._

"_Ku ku ku, well InuYasha-sama it looks like I have found your weakness. Ready to be made strong?" InuYasha squashed me to his chest as the dark voice emanated out into the forest. _

"_Go away Naraku! I can deal with this myself!" I was about to ask what was wrong, but suddenly there was a sharp pain in my shoulder, looked over in astonishment at the tentacle sticking out of it. _

"_I-InuYasha! What i-is th-that?" I knew what it was, but I didn't want to say it. InuYasha's gaze was once again drawn to me, and when he was my 'condition' his eyes went a deep, deep red and he started snarling. _

"_I will save you Kikyo! I swear!" But it was not to be, I was ripped out of his arms, and then next thing I felt was hands on my neck._

_Squeezing. Choking. Blackness. InuYasha!_

**Normal Point Of View**__

Kagome gasped and fell forward and started to cry. Kikyo lived just like Kagome had. Loved one of the Princes, and now they both would pay for it.

"That is my story. I was killed by someone by the name of Naraku, and I know that you can save them from having to do this. I know Sesshomaru loves you and I know he will do whatever he can to protect you. And that includes staying away from you. I'm not so sure that it will help. He has left an impression in your mind, and that just might get you killed." Kikyo's voice was soft and kind; she knew what Kagome was going through.

"Where am I know if I'm not already dead?" The question came out in a quick breath and Kikyo smiled.

"Kagome my dear, you _**ARE**_ in the afterworld, you just can't go yet. You have things to do. So don't cross that bridge. You turn around and make Sesshomaru see that he needs you like I needed InuYasha." Kikyo placed another hand on Kagome's forehead and turned her around and pushed slightly.

"Kikyo!" Kagome gasped and felt InuYasha's claws tighten around her throat once again.

She was feeling light-headed, but weirdly enough, not so tired and weak. 'I'm not going to die!' she thought.

Now all she had to do was get InuYasha to stop his death grip on her anthrax. "She said I was her reincarnation!" Here, InuYasha paused and glanced at Sesshomaru, a question on his face. He slowly let me down and backed away trying to hide his shaking hands.

"How do you know her name? What are you saying, she died, and she couldn't have told you who you were…" InuYasha left off looking slightly worried and scared.

"She said that I am her reincarnation, and that Naraku is going to come after me just like he came after her. I don't want to die like she did." Kagome was fairly certain that she was begging. And for once, her independent nature didn't flare up. She was okay with begging for the man she loved to love her back, no matter how low it seemed. "I saw how much you loved her InuYasha. She loved you more, her last living thought was of you. And she knows that we can fix this stupid curse." Kagome was almost crying, remembering the pain Kikyo felt at having to leave her true love. "Tell me about Naraku and I will help in whatever way I can. Onigai?" He voice was strong, and held no hint of the sadness that she really felt. For the first time since she was let go, she looked up at Sesshomaru, and pleaded with him silently. His eyes were wide and she saw past his defenses to the emotion that was in his eyes.

Fear. Worry. Hate. Love.

"I think we SHOULD go about this in a different way, InuYasha." Sesshomaru's voice was soft, and cold. InuYasha whirled around to face his half-brother.

"WHAT! You're actually going to believe her?" I scoffed at this slight, but kept my eyes on Sesshomaru. He turned to me and looked in to my eyes.

"Yes."

And so it began. My introduction to demons and spiritual powers.

#

**Ok how was it?? I know it doesn't have as much action that you guys said it should… but I tried…. Does that count?? Well anywayz R&R**

**JustAGirl**


End file.
